Forever
by ohmyyyfanfiction
Summary: Twilight one-shot of Bella and Edward in their little cottage. Set sometime after the end of the last movie/book. Rated M for lemons/smut, swearing, nudity, and all that stuff that accompanies one-shots.


"Bella?" Edward asked, coming up behind me.

"Hmm?" I replied, distracted. So many things had happened recently that it was sometimes hard to wrap my mind around it (however much room I now had up there).

"Are you coming to bed, Love?" he asked draping an arm around my waist. Obviously, we didn't sleep. In fact, it was lucky we didn't because we'd never have time to (as Edward says) make love. Edward was just a gentleman. Well, maybe not always. I grinned.

"Yes," I whispered. Without another word, he swooped me up and carried me down the hall to our bedroom. I loved our little cottage. It was timeless, charming, and soundproof.

Edward sat me down before closing the door. There was a glint in his amber eyes as he looked at me, his hand still on the doorknob.

"You're so beautiful, Bella." He growled. If I still could, I probably would have blushed. Every part of Edward oozed appeal. Not only was he handsome, but he was the nicest most compassionate man I had ever met.

"Thank you," I smiled at him, "You know how lucky I am to have you, right?" If I had never come to Forks I never would have met him and gotten the chance at this extraordinary life.

"No, I'm the lucky one," he replied, still standing a few feet away, "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Thank you, Bella."

"For what?"

"For this life. For our daughter. For everything."

"I-" I never got to finish my sentence because Edward was no long by the door but had his lips pressed against mine.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen." he managed to say between kisses.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen." I answered. This time I crashed my lips against his.

My dress was the first causality. I vaguely heard the seams pop as Edward's hands worked their way over my shoulders and around my back. His lips left mine and went to my now bare shoulder. We backed up until I felt our white bed behind me. I laid on it, now just in my bra and panties. Edward looked at me hungrily from the foot of the bed, removing his shirt. His sculpted form highlighted by the fire.

"Mhhhmmm…" he growled as he crawled up the foot of the bed, slowly, stalking. He stopped with his nose write above my panties and breathed deeply. "I can smell you, Mrs. Cullen." Using his razor sharp teeth, he ripped the barrier away, exposing me to him. In an instant, his mouth was on me, sucking, licking, worshiping.

"Fuck, Edward…" I moaned and he made a deep sound in his throat in response. His hands glided over my legs while his mouth continued its sinful pleasure. I groaned and my hands found their way into his gorgeous hair. The sensations were building. It wouldn't be long.

"Come Bella." He ordered against me and I did, crying out. "Good. My turn." He grabbed my hand and pulled me after him off the bed. I looked up at him through my eyelashes before I knelt. Recently, I had been practicing moving slowly (still probably faster than a human, but still) and it was coming in very handy at times like this. The metallic sound of his zipper going down was the only noise in the room, both of us not breathing. His fingers moved by his sides, itching to touch me and hurry me along. His boxers came down with his jeans, leaving him in front of me completely naked.

I smiled up at him and he groaned. Taking pity on him, I pounced and took him into my mouth. He was hard like steel.

"Fuck…" he hissed, his fingers curling into my hair. I laughed in my head, grabbing his hips. "Yeah…baby that feels so good…" The first time I did this, I was worried, unsure if he'd like it or not and how I'd do… It didn't take long for me to learn that he did like it, a lot. I ran my tongue along his length. Then I drew my lips back and ran my teeth down him. "Bella…stop…" he groaned.

"Never." I whispered, doubling my efforts.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He moaned as he threw his head back. His hips started to buck into my mouth irregularly. I knew he was close. One last push… "Agrrrrr!" he ground out as he came. As soon as he was finished, he pulled me to my feet. We kissed again, hungrily.

"I need you," I whispered. He grinned and we twisted, falling to the floor. His hands easily ripped off my bra and sent it flying across the room. His fingers that could maul a grizzly felt soft and tantalizing against me. Apparently, he felt the same, moaning into my mouth. With a decisive thrust, he was inside me.

"Fuck, Edward." I moaned. He felt so good. It was amazing, mind-blowing, and each time felt better than the last.

"Ahh…" he moaned back. His movements turned into a steady rhythm. His arms cradled my head and I stared up into the perfect face above me.

"I love you." I said. The words hardly seemed adequate to describe my depth of feeling.

"I love you." he replied, his eyes showing me he felt the same.

"Forever?" I asked.

"Forever." He promised.

* * *

><p><strong>an **Stephanie Meyers gets all the credit for the characters. I am just responsible for **this short EdwardxBella one-shot!**

**xx 1/9/2015 xx**

**I'm trying to decide if I should write another one-shot. Thoughts?**


End file.
